Blood
by lady.mystica
Summary: Alucard senses some blood…is it the time of the month of his master? Or is it something else? Slight A
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer; I own nothing but my mistakes…

Summary; Alucard senses some blood…is it the time of the month of his master? Or is it something else? Slight A Please be gentle and kind…this is my first fic plus English is not my native language.

* * *

**Blood**

Furious she threw her Jacket on the chair and went straight to the window. So many people died under her command, this was just not right. How could it be that they been fooled by Ghouls? She clenched her fists and tried to calm down….after some minutes watching the rain falling down outside she felt a bitter cold to her heart. She had failed today.

Her goal was now her cigar case on the tea table. It was dark in the room and she hadn't adapt to the darkness.

Accidentally she ran into her table and the teacups went down into thousands pieces.

Instead of calling Walter to clean it up she went to her knees and picked it up.

At that moment one tiny peace cut into her hand and to her surprise she didn't feel pain but relief.

For several seconds she just watched her blood dropping to the floor. And then she grabbed for another peace and cut herself slightly into her arm. The blood ran down her arm but she still felt no pain. She watched it, a long time. She felt something..finally she felt something.

After she bandaged the wound she went to the window again and watched the rain. How was it that this felt so good. It felt right, like she deserved it.

And from one minute to the other it went cold in the room. A shiver went down her spine and she sensed him. He was with her now. Suddenly she hoped he noticed nothing or even worse watched her.

„You're exhausted, Master." Came the calm and deep voice from behind.

Integra was used by his sudden appearance in her room. She looked outside the window and starred at the rain.

He was right, she was exhausted. But she just couldn't admit it.

"Leave me alone Alucard and mind your own business." She said coldly.

Alucard smirked.

"But you're my business."

Suddenly Alucard felt an inside stab of something. He was sensing blood, the blood of a virgin. Integra's blood.

He checked her just in case anything happened to her in the fight today but he couldn't find any sign of damage. So it must her time of the month

"Go away." She said exhausted and with no real interest. He was alarmed by her emotionless voice but he couldn't stay. It always drove him crazy if his master had this time of the month.

Though this was different…some minutes later the sensation was fading away….he decided not to think about it further and went to his dungeon


	2. Chapter 2

I couldn't let this fic stand alone for one week without writing another Chapter now that I know in which direction I like it to head. I hope you enjoy it and please Review.

Her shoulder went right down onto the hard ground and she yelled in pain. Probably it was broken but she didn't care.

"Master."

Again his voice. Now he stood right in front of her and smiled. Just in that Moment several bullets hit his back which meant to be for her but didn't harm him in any way.

With that he vanished. She looked at her hands. He rescued her, she failed again. She didn't even managed to protect herself how could she protect a kingdom?

She raised again under her aching shoulder and fired the last she had at the enemy.

"Got ya." She said and looked at the dead Ghoul. She was satisfied and returned her gun with her broken shoulder side into its holster. This pain felt so good.

From a distant she heard a voice calling her name.

Seras appeared.

"Sir, Walter is waiting for you." Integra shot one last look behind and went to the car.

Alucard seemed to be nowhere and she soon turned her attention to Walter who was now speaking. She lit a cigarette and watched the landscape passing by as they drove.

"What is the synopsis of today?" she asked half away.

"We were quite successful. Reduced the damage as the rules say and.. "

He stopped because Integra leant forward and made a face.

"Are you hurt?" Walter asked looking into the Rear-view mirror.

"Just something with the shoulder. Nothing serious." She answered simply.

As they reached the home Integras shoulder was treated and she was ordered to rest a few days. She went to her room and sat onto her bed. The last days really had taken a toll on her. She was exhausted and decided to rest a bit. Slowly she laid down only to rest her eyes a little but soon she was drifting off to a deep sleep.

Alucard was walking in his around like a caged animal. Could he be worried? What was this strange feeling he had? His master was taking a strange distance towards him and he just couldn't figure out why.

"No way I'm feeling I am after all dead for a long time." He told himself in an angry voice.

He continued walking until he felt a reach. A mental reach and it was from Integra, she was in danger.

Immediately he went up to her room only to find her on her bed sleeping and having a nightmare.

"No, please stop it." She murmured and sweat performed on her forehead.

She was in stress and suddenly he was at her side and took her shoulders very slightly. No one could imagine how soft he could touch her with that hands that could kill.

"Wake up. You're having a nightmare." He said. And she slowly opened her eyes. Still focusing the room and then her pupils widened and she bumped Alucard away.

She sat curled in her beds and buried her face in her hands.

"You can go now." She said. Her voice surprisingly steady. No word of thank just a command.

He reached for her but broke of the gesture.

"You're sure I should go? You seemed to have a bad nightmare just like you had in your younger days." He remembered her reaching for him in the night after she had one of her bad dreams.

"You seemed to enjoy my company back then."

Integra hesitated.

"I have never told you what my dreams are like."

"No you haven't."

"And you never bothered to interfere them like you do it with other dreams."

"I sense that is ´something there that you wont have to be revealed."

"Oh don't pretend to be a gentleman, Alucard. That doesn't suit you!"

"If I want to I could have you. But that would half the fun."

He simply said and with that he let her sit on her bed all alone and went back to his dungeon.

She knew he was right, he was very powerful and she was only a human. On one hand she was frightened of his power but on the other hand she felt attracted to him.

Again she laid down to find some sleep.


End file.
